Life's Not so General
by MurdocsAngel
Summary: An evil plot to destroy the Tau'ri by aliens who are supposed to be allies and a strange device lead to our favorite people landing in the Pegasus galaxy...Sequel to "Death of a General" xover with SGA and MacGyver


Disclaimer: I do not SG-1, SGA, or MacGyver.

Summary: An evil plot to destroy the Tau'ri by aliens who were supposed to be allies, and a strange device lead to our favorite people landing in the Pegasus galaxy. What mysteries and adventures await them there? Sequel to "Death of a General" Crossover with Stargate: Atlantis

A/N: Here it is, chapter one of the sequel for "The Death of a General". Aren't you all so proud of me?

Tires squealed as Samantha Carter swerved to miss the red sports car that nearly sideswiped her, running over the curb and screeching to a halt just millimeters from hitting the telephone pole. Heart beating rapidly in her chest, she scowled at the dashboard, turned off the motor and got out of the car. Thankfully, the other driver hadn't just gone on, though he or she probably wouldn't agree with the sentiment.

"Samantha!" a voice called, sounding shocked.

She looked up and found herself looking at a face she had thought she would never see again, a face of a man who had died, or who everyone thought was dead.

"Narim?"

This could not be happening. It just couldn't. With everything that had happened in the past two months—General O'Neill dying, then finding out that he wasn't really dead but a man who had been lying to them for nearly nine years, that he was actually MacGyver, her idol, and to top it all off, the discovery that her now ex-boyfriend was a homicidal maniac—this was just too much. It couldn't be real.

But it was. Narim was standing in front of her, looking for all the world as if he were about to bolt at any minute. Sam took a deep breath, then took the few steps over to where she could speak without fear of being overheard. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was probably shouldn't be known by the public in general.

"Let's go to the SGC, you can explain there," she murmured, pretending to rummage in her purse for proof of insurance. Louder, she said, "What kind of idiot do you think you are! You could have killed somebody. Next time watch where you're going, pal."

Narim swallowed convulsively, looked around in a paranoid manner, then sighed and nodded. "All right," he whispered, "but it isn't what you think..."

"It doesn't matter what I think," Sam hissed back, "What does is that your face is on file, and if anyone from the NID or the TRUST is around and recognize you, you'll be in big trouble."

Though she was angry, a part of her was relieved that the last of the Tollans hadn't been wiped out. She still felt as though it were their fault, and hadn't quite come to grips with it. Thankfully, she had got over her mixed up feelings towards this particular man. After the last few months, another dip in the emotional roller coaster was not something she relished.

"I have been working with your government since I landed here three years ago," he told her as they rode in her car, "And no one has called on me. You are the first...but that is my fault I suppose. I was just so surprised to see you is all."

"You were surprised to see _me_?" she asked, "I almost died of a heart-attack when I saw you. It isn't everyday someone you thought was dead came back to life." She thought for a moment, then had to smile wryly. "Well," she qualified, "Unless you work with an alien artifact that sends you light years away to other planets and deal with strange energy beings and machines that can bring people back to life."

Narim smiled ever so slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. He appeared concerned for some reason, and Sam was worried about that. If he had been working for their government then _someone_ had to know who he really was; unless they didn't and that's what had him preoccupied. After he reported in the SGC, then people would definitely know. Which brought to mind the question of what Narim had been doing for the past three years.

When they arrived at Cheyenne Mountain, Sam led him quickly through the processes that normal civilians were put through, including the signing of a non-disclosure statement—noting with detached interest that he signed it 'Simon Cromwell' She wanted as few people to know about this man as possible until they had more answers. If any of the dissenting groups on Earth got wind they had a Tollan, it was highly unlikely they'd get any time with him before they had to cart him off world.

Soon enough, they were waiting in Mac's office for the leader of the SGC to get back from inspecting the mess. There had been complaints about giant rodents. Sam had inwardly smirked upon hearing this, knowing MacGyver would be irritated to learn that the 'giant rodent' was just a stuffed animal Cassie had brought with her on her latest visit.

Cassie. The girl didn't know about Jack and MacGyver being the same man. They had all decided that that news would remain between the five of them, even if things weren't quite the same anymore. It was like when O'Neill had seemed to turn against them when he'd joined the rogue NID in order to bring them down from the inside. No one knew what to think, or if they could ever trust the man again.

Finally, MacGyver arrived, looking both irritated and amused. The amusement faded when he saw Sam and Narim however, and Carter knew he recognized the Tollan too. He didn't say anything though, just raised an eyebrow at her. Now that she knew it was the same man, it didn't bother her so much, and she found herself smiling slightly at him.

"You...cannot be Colonel O'Neill..." Narim said, sounding hesitant, "he was much older?" His voice rose in question, as though he weren't quite certain of his own observations.

"Well, you'd be right. I'm not Jack. Name's MacGyver," Mac held out a hand, "And you would be?"

Narim's eyes flickered to Sam, then back to Mac before taking the proffered hand and shaking it firmly. "Simon Cromwell, perhaps Elizabeth has told you about me?"

It was MacGyver's turn to glance at Sam before turning back to the other man in the room. When he spoke, he sounded as distrustful as he would have as O'Neill. "Yeah, Liz told me about you. What's a _lawyer_" his voice fairly dripped with distaste as he said the word, "doing at the SGC, so far into _classified_ territory?" At the word 'classified' he gave Sam a significant look.

Several questions came to mind before she answered. Who was Elizabeth, and how did she figure into all of this? "Mac," she said, "This is Narim. He's a Tollan..."

"Tollan? I thought they were...destroyed by Anubis."

"We were, I am the last of my people," Narim said quickly, "I was almost destroyed myself, but I was able to escape and crashed here on Earth after several long weeks of hiding from the Goa'uld. I have been living here ever since, using the name Simon Cromwell. Your society was actually quite easy to infiltrate, considering all the secrecy you seem to insist upon."

"How long ago was that?" Mac asked, seemingly casually. Sam knew it wasn't though. He wasn't buying the story yet, if he ever would.

"Three years," Narim answered instantly. That was consistent, at least.

"I see. And when were you planning on telling Liz you were actually an alien whose people had been destroyed by the Goa'uld. Before or after you found out she was involved in the Stargate Program? Or were you going to tell her?"

Sam blinked, and ran the various SGC personnel through her mind, but couldn't remember anyone named Elizabeth who...unless it was... "Are you talking about Dr. Weir?"

Narim spoke at the same time, covering her question. "I did not know that she was involved until very recently, and then only through a video-tape. She did not even tell me personally."

"Good," Mac muttered, dislike still evident in his tone.

"It's not like you can talk, MacGyver," Sam snapped suddenly, then looked down at the desk. Okay, she still had a problem with it, but that was no reason to bring it up in front of someone they didn't know if they should trust or not.

"You're, right, Sam," Mac said softly, "But you don't understand what this guy's done to Dr. Weir. She never even realized it. He should never have been given clearance in the first place, for anything."

Hah! End chapter one of the sequel to "The Death of a General" well, didja like it?


End file.
